


Creamy spiced rum

by Endless (Rainychung)



Series: We are one [3]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Tony(MCU), Food Sex, Implied Mpreg, Intersex, Intersex Tony(MCU), M/M, Narcissism
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10480980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainychung/pseuds/Endless
Summary: 白罐为Anthony，MCU罐为Tony





	

**Author's Note:**

> 白罐为Anthony，MCU罐为Tony

机器运作时的白噪音从实验室的一角缓慢地传到Tony的耳朵里，嗡嗡不断的响声带给他一种细微的闷热感，在早餐之后就没有再碰过液体的嘴唇也慢慢地变得有些干燥。

Tony下意识地伸出舌头来舔了舔嘴唇，暂时停下了手上的动作打算给自己倒杯水之类的。这时一声清脆的碰撞声从他身后传来，细微但却清晰的水流声带着一股熟悉的酒香味缓缓飘到了他的身边。

上午十点整。

Tony看着屏幕下方的时间皱了皱眉，忍不住回头看向身后的Anthony，正好对上了那人举起杯子抿酒的动作。

圆滑的冰球再一次碰到杯壁而发出清脆的响声，被酒液润湿的嘴唇泛着一层诱人的水光，随后红色的舌头快速地舔了一下上唇，举起的酒杯也跟着回到了它原本的水平位置。

“来一杯吗？”Anthony一边问一边轻轻摇晃了一下手里的杯子，然后迈步朝Tony这边走了过来。

“不用了谢谢。”Tony冷漠地收回了视线，因为他知道Anthony根本就没准备第二个杯子，而且他也不愿意和这个酒鬼一起酗酒——倒不是说Tony以前没这么做过，事实上他可没少干这样的事。但在遇到Anthony之前，他从来没有意识到白天酗酒是一件多么糟糕的事情，他现在甚至可以理解Pepper每次过来把他工作室里的酒瓶全部扔出去时候的心情了。

“你研究得怎么样了？搞明白了吗？”Anthony无所谓地转移了话题，眼睛扫了一遍Tony的笔记之后就忍不住轻笑了一声，然后得意又炫耀地回头看着一旁的棕发男人，道，“你知道，如果你真的想知道这是怎么一回事，可以求我告诉你。”

“去你的。”Tony想都不想就骂道，他可没忘记上次和Anthony打赌的结果，他已经决定以后再也不依靠这个混蛋了，看不懂的他就抄下来留着以后好好研究，毕竟他们都是Tony Stark，他还就真不信这家伙能比自己聪明多少！

Anthony无所谓地耸了耸肩，又拿起酒杯抿了一口。晶莹剔透的冰球表面折射着深浅不一的琥珀色，看起来就像威士忌正在冰块里流动着一般。干燥的杯壁已经蒙上了一层薄薄的水雾，有的地方甚至已经出现了水滴，水珠缓慢地往下流动落在Anthony的手指上。湿润的水光刺激着Tony的大脑让他感到更加的口渴，同时一股莫名的闷热从他的体内往外蒸开，让他有一种真的想来一杯的冲动。

但Tony到底是忍住了，他艰难地活动着喉结吞下一口唾沫，强行移开视线然后从Anthony身边走过。存放在玻璃壶的水有着和室温同样的温度，入口的瞬间就让Tony感到了一阵舒爽，他迫不及待地脱下口中的清凉液体直到杯子被清空，然后又倒了一杯继续给自己的身体降温。

然而室温毕竟没有比他的体温低多少，加上经过一轮热交换后，他体内的热度已经被驱散可一些，这导致在第二次饮水时他并没有获得预料之中的清爽，因此得不到满足的身体几乎是立刻就变得躁动起来。

这时，又一次响起的清脆碰撞声对他来说就多少做了点折磨和诱惑的意味。Tony不由自主地盯住那泛着清凉光泽的冰球，不自觉地滚动着喉结想象自己用舌头蹭过它表面的清爽触感。

操，他想吃点什么，只要是冰的就好。

想着Tony放下手中的杯子往Anthony走了过去，对方看起来正在专心地调整着实验的设计数据而没有在意他，但Tony觉得这大概只是Anthony懒得理他而已，毕竟这个男人对于身边没有威胁的一切存在看起来都相当的不在意。想着Tony就难免有些不满，他皱着眉一把夺过了Anthony手中已经空掉的杯子，在对方终于回头看他时把杯子重重地放在了桌子上。

冰凉的杯壁刺激着Tony敏感的指尖让他心里一颤，紧接着更多的燥热感就像是被勾引了出来让他变得口感舌燥。Tony抿着唇僵硬地收回了手，却还是不自觉地把冰凉的手指贴上了火热的掌心，利用那仅有的一点低温来缓解他的不适。

“怎么了？”Anthony有些好奇地抬头看向Tony，他很少以这种姿势仰望这个男人，一时之间觉得有些新奇地没有移开视线。

“你家有雪糕吗，或者冰棍那一类的东西？”Tony低头看着惬意地坐在办公椅上的Anthony问道，“我想吃。”

“雪糕？”Anthony挑眉看着Tony，像是对他的请求感到了意外。

“有还是没有。”Tony不耐烦道。

“不知道，我得上去看看。你为什么突然想吃雪糕？”Anthony问道。

“跟你无关，把雪糕给我拿来就好。”Tony说着转身走到另一个大屏幕前开始分析已经收集得到的实验数据，默默忍受着身后Anthony那像是被具现化了一样的打量视线。

“想说什么你就直说。”大约过了十秒钟后，Tony终于忍受不住对方那像是粘在他身上来回磨蹭的视线，回过头来不满道。

但回答他的却不是Anthony的说话声，而是实验室大门被打开的轻微摩擦声。这时Tony才意识到Anthony的眼中有一丝还没有完全消失的亮光，紧接着那套过于张扬的银白色盔甲便托着一个碟子走了进来，碟子上上放着两个白色的像是某种点心一样的小面团。但Tony没有错过那面团表面的细小冰粒，所以说这其实是雪糕，可他从来没见过这样的雪糕。

想着Tony有些好奇地朝碟子伸出了手，但他才刚刚靠近了那个面团一点，那套盔甲就突然抓住了他的手腕不让他进一步靠近。

“你又想干嘛？”Tony皱着眉转头看向已经站起朝他走来的Anthony，后者没有回答他的问题而是拿过了碟子，用手捏起一个面团放进嘴里咬下，这时Tony才知道这个面团有着一层很薄的面皮，面皮里面包着的全都是香草味雪糕。

“你说了想吃雪糕，但你没说用哪张嘴吃。”Anthony一边说一边舔了舔自己沾上了粉末的手指，然后朝Tony露出了一个玩味的笑容，“而我想看你用下面那张嘴吃。”

Tony惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，下意识就想挣脱盔甲的束缚但到底晚了一步。灵活的液态金属很快就覆盖了他的全身将他强行带离了地面，紧接着他就被Anthony绑在了实验椅上，双腿被强行往两侧分开就像是准备接受身体检查一般。

“别挣扎，你会喜欢这个的。”Anthony说着放下碟子尔后拿起一旁的手术刀，他抓起Tony的衣领割开了他的衣服，然后是他的裤子和内裤，再调整着椅子的倾斜角度让Tony斜躺在自己面前。

Anthony慢悠悠地从外侧走到Tony的腿间，手指贴住他敏感的阴部缓慢地磨蹭起来，指尖顺着他光滑的皮肤一路扫过他的身体，最后摸上他的脸低头吻了吻他的嘴唇。

“放开我。”Tony瞪着眼睛扭动着身体道，但很快就因为贴上心脏的冰凉而蓦地安分了下来。Anthony用手术刀贴着Tony的反应堆转了一圈，警告性地敲了敲他的金属框后把刀扔到了一边，改用自己的双手握住Tony的腰身缓慢地抚摸起来。

“我们有一段时间没做了吧。”Anthony一边说一边熟练地爱抚着Tony身上的敏感点，却相当技巧地控制着自己的力度不去给他过多的刺激。

“你想念我了吗？”Anthony笑着低下头舔了舔Tony的嘴唇，故意抬起腿蹭了蹭他柔软的阴部刺激着敏感的下体。

Tony紧闭着嘴唇忍下细微的呻吟声，从身体各处不断传来的酥痒感撩拨着他敏感的神经，让他不由自主地开始扭动身子躲避更多的抚弄。但Anthon却恶劣地伸出舌头舔湿了他的胡子，然后在他别过头去的时候又顺势咬上了他的脖子，双手顺着他的腰线来到他的胸前，指尖不怀好意地扫过他的乳头，接着低头把吻落在他的反应堆旁。

紧贴着反应堆的皮肤有着凹凸不平的外表和极其敏感的触觉，被Anthony用舌头用力舔过的酥麻带着一丝让他心慌的刺激使他不由自主地开始战栗。两侧的乳头被粗糙的指腹捏住用力地揉弄，轻微的刺痛带着电流般的刺激不停地集中他的大脑让他下意识地闭上了眼睛，然而因此变得更加强烈的快感却不停折磨着他的身体。

“唔……”温热的嘴唇突然包住挺立的乳头吮吸了起来，更加强烈的刺激让Tony忍不住轻哼了一声绷紧了身体，然而随即而来的温柔舔弄又让他不由自主地开始放松。

粗糙的舌头不停地磨蹭着饱满的肉粒，Anthony熟练地施加着适当的力度按压着敏感的乳头，然后用舌尖顶住细小的奶孔快速抖动着。从头顶上方传来的喘息声逐渐变得急促粗重，细微的呻吟声随着Tony每一次张嘴呼吸的动作而不经意地吐露到空气中，那宛若小动物在哀鸣一般的可爱叫声让Anthony感到心里一阵发热。他闭着眼睛专心地玩弄着口中的肉粒然后含住它用力地吮吸了一下，直到毫无防备的Tony无措地叫出声来才舍得松开他红肿的乳头转去玩弄另外一边。

阵阵酥麻的快感伴着轻微的疼痛不断刺激着Tony的大脑皮层让他不停地呻吟出声。他咬着嘴唇强忍着放纵自己的冲动不断地扭动着身体试图躲避Anthony的玩弄，然而被束缚在椅子上的身体只能勉强地在原地做出小幅度的来回摆动，丝毫没办法挣脱这个男人的掌控。

Anthony轻咬着Tony的乳尖拉扯着他的乳头放开了他，然后直起身一边揉弄着两颗红肿的肉粒一边欣赏着Tony染上情欲的双眼。他满意地勾起嘴角低头咬住了那人湿润的嘴唇，一边舔弄着他的口腔一边把手摸向他的小腹，在他敏感的肚脐周围轻轻地扫弄了几番后再继续往下摸上他的阴唇。

感觉到Anthony的动作的Tony有些不安地呻吟了一声，他紧张地摆动着臀部躲开Anthony探索的手指，然而却因为对方过于热烈的吮吻而逐渐失去了反抗的力气。缺氧带来的窒息感让他本能地张大嘴巴努力呼吸，只是Anthony恶劣地利用他的本能不停地深入他的口腔翻搅着里面的津液，一直到Tony几乎不能呼吸的时候才吸着他的舌尖放开了他，紧接着又转移阵地咬上了他的耳朵。

“你湿了。”Anthony刻意压低了声音贴着Tony的耳朵轻笑道，他一边欣赏着Tony因羞耻而泛红的脸颊，一边把手插进他的唇瓣之间爱抚起来。滑腻的清液不断地从敏感的穴口流出，随着Anthony来回摩擦的动作沾满了Tony整个阴部。藏在上方的敏感的豆粒很快就因为舒爽的快感而挺立起来，那兴奋的模样简直就是在邀请Anthony好好去疼爱一番。

敏感的阴蒂被粗糙的手指按住轻柔地磨蹭了起来，电击般的快感不断地在Tony体内激起强烈的兴奋感同时给他带来阵阵酥麻的瘙痒。饥渴的阴道开始失控地分泌出大量的润滑液体，那湿润粘腻的流动感就连Tony自己都能清晰地感觉到，就更别提正在玩弄他下体的Anthony了。

“啧，你也湿得太厉害了。”Anthony说着忍不住把一根手指插进Tony的阴穴中刮弄着湿润的内壁，轻微的快感刺激着Tony的身体开始收缩吮吸着Anthony的手指，被撩拨得越发兴奋的Tony有些羞耻地闷哼了一声别过脸去，却无法控制自己的下身不停地收缩放松着吞吐着Anthony的手指。

模糊的呻吟声逐渐变得清晰起来，Anthony一边用拇指按住Tony的阴蒂快速抖动一边转动着手指探索着他体内的G点，直到眼前的人突然缩紧了身子短促地叫了出声，他就知道自己刚刚按对了地方。

并不是没有跟女人做过爱的Tony自然不会不知道Anthony刚刚按的什么地方，但从来没想过自己有一天居然也会被人触碰那种敏感点的他还是下意识地紧张了起来。然而他的身体越是紧绷，神经就变得越是敏感。一波接着一波不断朝他袭来的快感就如同洪水不停地冲刷着他脆弱的神经，过载的刺激不断冲击着他体内深处的欲望让他张大了嘴却只能无声地尖叫。濒临高潮的身体越发紧绷甚至不受控制地开始颤抖，随着Anthony不断加快的顶弄，最后一击兴奋的刺激终于冲破了Tony的最后一道防线，随着不受控制的尖叫声的响起，一股接着一股的热潮便从体内喷出射在Anthony的手指上。

没想到自己这么容易就被弄到潮吹的Tony红着脸用力地闭上了眼睛，Anthony还埋在他体内的手指依然不停地磨蹭着他的G点残忍地延长着他的高潮。第一次尝试这种绝顶快感的身体因无法承受更多而颤抖着发出了呜咽声，Anthony低头轻柔地舔弄着Tony的嘴唇然后狠狠地按了一下他的敏感点。短促的尖叫声被堵在两人口中化作了模糊的喉音，湿润的肠壁不断收紧夹住体内的手指，一直到激烈的潮喷结束才逐渐放松松开了Anthony。

以为事情告一段落的Tony有些失神地躺在椅子上喘息着收拾自己的情绪，然而这时一个冰凉的物体却突然贴上了他的阴部让他瞬间惊叫出声。

Anthony一手撑开Tony饱满的大阴唇，一手捏着小面团将它安置在两片柔软的唇瓣中间。几乎完全融化的雪糕赘拉着单薄的面皮，冰凉的触感刺激着敏感的阴部让它颤颤发起抖来。Tony呻吟着不安地扭动着腰，下意识地想要摆动臀部将那东西甩下去，却被Anthony按住大腿警告了一声。

“别动。”Anthony盯着Tony湿润的双眼低声道，手指轻柔地按压着冰凉的面团让它不停地来回磨蹭着。Tony因为寒冷而瑟瑟发抖的唇瓣不断地加紧挤压着柔软的面团，下方的穴口也被刺激着不断流出淫液浸湿了紧闭的后穴。

“你现在在排卵期吧？”Tony闻言紧张地瞪大了眼睛，Anthony接下来要说的话他已经猜到了八九所以忍不住想要打断他，但Anthony却恶劣地把手指插进他的体内打断了他所有的话语，继续道，“所以如果我现在插进去在你里面射精，你就有可能怀孕。”

“不行——”Tony下意识道，但轻颤的尾音很快就被Anthony的挑弄撩拨成气音，他羞耻地咬住嘴唇忍下了呻吟，但还是堵不住那些从喉咙里发出的闷哼声。

“我给你一个选择的机会，你好好夹着它，坚持十秒钟，不掉下来，不弄破它，我今天就放过你。”

“混蛋——”Tony喘息着骂道，“数数——操你的，快数——”

“没必要，时间到了我自然会知道。”Anthony坏心地笑道，他知道Tony现在这个状态根本没办法准确估算时间，而紧张和恐惧会更加减弱他对时间流逝的敏感度，换言之，这短短的十秒钟对他说可能会像十分钟一样漫长。

被低温刺激着逐渐开始麻木的皮肤已经慢慢停下了颤抖，Anthony一边用手指固定着面团一边揉搓着两旁的唇瓣。失去血色的皮肤看起来越发的白嫩可口，里头的粉色也跟着变得淡了一些，色泽看起来就像是刚刚绽放的粉玫瑰。估摸着时间差不多的Anthony捏起那块软塌塌的小面团来回掂弄着，从一开始就没有打算让Tony有第二个结果的他一边欣赏着棕发男人难耐不安的模样，一边用指甲在面皮上掐出了一个小洞，然后用手指按压着柔软的面皮让融化的乳白色雪糕从洞口流出滴在了Tony的阴部上。

陌生的湿润感让Tony本能地夹紧了身体，结果更多的雪糕撑开那个小孔争先恐后地涌了出来，浓稠滑腻的液体顺着粉色的皱褶一路来到敏感的穴口，紧接着被那不断收缩的洞穴吞进去了一点，一层白色的薄膜随即糊在粉嫩的入口处，看起来就像是刚刚有谁在他里面射过精一样。

被这一幕刺激到的Anthony眯起了眼睛更加大力地按压着面团，然后捏住已经扁下去的面皮把它拎了起来，一边冷静地说着“它破了”，一边把还在滴着白色液体的面团举到Tony面前，接着用力地捏紧了它把最后一点液体全部滴在Tony的脸上。

Tony闷哼了一声下意识地闭上了眼睛，糊上了一层白浊的脸庞看起来越发的色情诱人，Anthony轻笑着低头舔弄着他脸颊上他的雪糕然后咬住他的嘴唇把舌头伸进去搅拌了一圈，接着来到他的胸前把那些甜腻的液体逐一舔干净。

Tony喘息着忍受着从身体何处传来的酥麻感，视线不安地随着Anthony的蹲下的身子落在了自己的下身上。因快感而半勃的阴茎阻挡了他的视线，但他想都不用想就知道Anthony会对他做什么，然而尽管如此，当那根温热的舌头舔上他冰凉的下身时他还是忍不住叫了出来。

“啊——嗯唔——嗯——”粗糙的舌面大力地磨蹭着敏感的唇部将那些甜腻的液体全部勾进了温热的口腔中，压在唇瓣上的两根拇指拉扯着他的软肉将他的阴部完全撑开暴露在那人面前。Anthony一边欣赏着眼前粉嫩的花穴一边仔细地舔干净外面的雪糕，然后用舌尖顶住兴奋的豆粒快速舔弄着，在Tony不停颤抖着喉咙发出猫咪一般的呼噜声时含住它用力地一吸，直接把悦耳的尖叫声从他嘴里逼了出来。

“你真甜。”Anthony轻笑着放开已经完全挺立的豆粒来到下方的穴口，他先是缓慢地绕着柔软的皱褶转了一圈，然后把伸进去勾弄着里面的肉壁。丝丝的甜意顺着不断溢出的清液流进Anthony的嘴里，他贪婪地吮吸着Tony的洞口不断地吞下可口的美味，然后用手指撑开他的穴口方便自己舌头的进出探索，直到他又一次找到Tony的G点。

“不——”已经尝过一次潮吹快感的Tony瞬间紧张了起来，那还残留在他身体记忆里的过度刺激让他不自觉地呻吟出声。他有些慌张地地扭动着腰躲避Anthony的舔弄，却控制不住自己的身体变得越发兴奋，就好像潜藏在他内心里有另一个他无控制的自己正在无比渴望着这一切。

熟知Tony身体每一个反应的Anthony自然看出了他的渴求，他眯起眼睛把鼻子埋进他的阴部顶弄着柔软的唇瓣，同时轻咬着他的穴口用舌尖顶住Tony的G点来回按压打转。他松开按住Tony大腿的两只手，一只按上了他的阴蒂，一只握住了他的阴茎，同时配合着嘴上挑逗的节奏刺激着他最敏感的两个部位。

下身几乎所有的敏感点在同一时间被同时玩弄的强烈刺激让Tony大脑一片空白，他呜咽着吐露着短促的尖叫不停地扭动着腰以摆脱更多的快感，然而越发激烈的动作却不断地带给他电流般的兴奋刺激。脱力的腰部已经彻底失去了挣扎的能力只是在本能地颤抖着，时而紧绷时而收缩的小腹勾弄着他体内的欲望让他感到一阵又一阵的电击般快感。知道自己撑不了多久的Tony绝望地咬紧嘴唇试图忍住接下来的尖叫，然而高潮瞬间的剧烈刺激还是彻底冲破了他所有的理智防线，过激的快感让他几乎痉挛地喷射出大量的液体。

Anthony一边快速套弄着Tony射精中的阴茎一边松开了他的穴口，一股接着一股清液不停地从他体内喷出和前方落下的精液混在了一起。他满意地看着Tony湿成一片的下身和椅子下方积攒出来的水迹，直起身子低头吻住了有些迷糊的男人。

Tony眯着眼睛被动地回应着Anthony的吮吸，还在颤抖着喷水的下身让他感到一阵强烈的酥麻和瘙痒，他不自觉地喘息着缩紧身体以闭合张开的洞口，然而一个粗壮的硬物却顶在了他的入口处阻挡了他的动作。Tony顿时惊慌地瞪大了眼睛，但Anthony却只是捏住他的下巴继续着霸道的吮吸，盯着Tony的双眼写满了嚣张的得意和阴暗的占有欲。他不顾Tony模糊的抗议声坚定地推着自己的粗壮进入他的身体，比起普通女人要小上一圈的阴穴光是吞进他的龟头就显得十分吃力，然而那极致的包覆感和吮吸感却带给了Anthony前所未有的极致快感。看着Tony已经因为疼痛而发红的湿润眼圈，Anthony便感到一阵破坏欲在他的胸口里快速地跃动着。他用力地咬住Tony柔软的嘴唇，挺着腰直到Tony吞进了他的三分之一长度，然后松开了他的嘴唇直接挺身一插到底。

撕裂一般的疼痛让Tony失控地叫了出声，然而Anthony却残忍地按住了他抽搐的身体缓慢地抽出，丝毫不留给他任何适应机会地小幅度挺动起来。过于紧致的阴穴带给Anthony一阵轻微的疼痛，他用拇指掰开两边饱满的唇部露出里面被他撑满的入口，没有出血但已经有些红肿的嫩肉紧紧地吮吸着他的阴茎，因为两次潮喷而异常湿润滑腻的肉壁自主地引导着他来回运动。Anthony闭上眼放任自己享受这美好的快感，尔后低头吻住了正在不断喘息的Tony。

“记住这种疼痛，记住是谁拿走了你的第一次。”Anthony一边命令着一边用力地摆腰插入Tony的阴穴，“记住你的身体是属于谁的。”

“啊——嗯唔——混蛋——操你的——啊——”

Anthony轻笑了一声，显然对Tony的辱骂感到不以为然。他一手压着Tony的大腿一手扣住他的腰，开始逐渐放松的阴道不断颤抖吮吸着催促他加快速度。于是Anthony也毫不客气地抓住Tony的腰开始大力操干起来，粗壮的阴茎频繁地摩擦着两侧饱满的阴唇，淫靡的水声伴着响亮的肉体碰撞声在两人耳边不断地回响着。逐渐清晰起来的快感压下了最初的疼痛，饥渴的甬道不断地分泌出大量润滑的清液包裹着Anthony的阴茎。他舒爽地叹息了一声捏住了Tony的乳头，感受着柔软的阴道随着他手上的动作而一抽一抽的挤压感，然后干脆就着这个姿势快速地挺动起来。

越插越深的阴茎不断地逼近深处的子宫口，由于身体结构的特殊性，Tony的阴道不管是长度还是宽度都要较普通人小一些，这意味着Anthony几乎毫不费力地就能顶上他最为敏感的深处。柔软的嫩肉紧贴着他的龟头用力地吮吸了起来，那过大的力度让Anthony感到头皮一阵发麻几乎都要拔不出来了。他低骂着抓紧Tony的腰费力地抽出自己的阴茎，紧接着迫不及待地再一次操上他的子宫口。过于强烈的快感让两人都忍不住叫了出声，Anthony甚至坏心地压住Tony的腰身把他钉在了自己的阴茎上，维持着这个深插的姿势连续不断地刺激着附近的嫩肉，然后在Tony欲求不满地呻吟出声时果断地顶上他的子宫口，一次又一次地狠狠地碾磨着那张饥渴的小嘴。

“啊——啊哈——啊啊——”强烈的快感犹如火山爆发让Tony爽得几乎连叫都叫不出声，第一次尝试这种极致快感却被Anthony折磨得几乎丧失理智的现实让他感到一阵羞耻和慌张，然而追求快乐的本能却让他一次又一次不由自主地收紧阴道吸住了Anthony，像是在挽留他一般不想让他抽出去，然后又在对方插入时主动地引导他撞上自己的敏感点。

“看看你，你真像个荡妇，Tony。”Anthony的话让Tony下意识地夹紧了身体咬住了体内的阴茎，舒爽的快感夹杂着刺痛的耻辱让Tony不甘地别过了脸，然而Anthony却像是要彻底击溃他一般不停地继续着下流露骨的脏话。

“湿得这么厉害还咬得这么紧，明明是个男人却有着渴望阴茎和精液的身体，饥渴得就像个发情的婊子。你是个婊子吗，Tony？你是吗？”

“操你的！操——啊哈——”

“听听你自己叫的，比我上过的任何一个人都要放荡。身体这么敏感，随便碰你哪里里面都能抖个不停，简直就是生来被操的。”Anthony说着抓住了Tony平坦但却柔软的胸部，像是在按摩女人的乳房一样揉捏着他的胸口。

“看看你自己的胸，柔软得就像女人，乳头还这么敏感。真想看看你这里装满了奶水鼓起来的模样，还有你的子宫里怀着我的孩子的样子。听着，我会一直操你，不停地在你里面射精，你会为我尖叫，为我高潮，为我怀孕。我会把你变成我的女人，变成我的专属婊子。你听明白了吗Tony，我会把你变成我的女人。”

“啊——唔——不——啊哈——混蛋——出去——”Tony羞红着脸不断地扭动着身子挣扎道，过度的刺激加上Anthony的羞辱让他鼻子发酸，一直团在眼眶里的眼泪终于忍不住顺着他的眼角流了下来，因此感到更加羞耻的Tony呜咽着闭上眼睛不去看Anthony嘴边的笑，却无法阻止自己的身体逐渐被对方逼上高潮。

“操，你想要了对吗，操，你真是该死的会吸，这么紧，拔都拔不出去，还说自己不想要。”Anthony低骂着加大了挺动的速度做着最后冲刺，从一开始就没办法阻止Anthony的Tony只能被动地呻吟出声，断续的脏话夹杂着淫荡的呻吟不停地在Anthony耳边响起，他闭着眼抓紧Tony的腰绷紧了自己的身体，在最后一个深插中尽数地射在了Tony的阴道里。

到底还是被内射的事实让Tony不甘地呜咽了一声，Anthony亲吻着他的眼角吮吸着他的嘴唇慢慢地离开了他的身体。被彻底操开的阴穴泛着红润的色泽，浓白的精液随着不断收缩的动作从他体内流出滴落在后穴和椅子上。Anthony满意地用手指勾起自己的精液将它们涂抹在Tony的阴部上，然后低下头吮吸着Tony的嘴唇。

Tony先是挣扎着躲避着Anthony的亲吻但没多久就败下阵来任由对方肆意索取，束缚在他身上的金属带随着一声轻响消失在椅子上，本以为到此结束的Tony下意识地想推开Anthony，却没料到自己的双腿被突然抱起，紧接着一根半硬的阴茎就着粘滑的精液再一次进入了他的身体。

依然敏感的阴道几乎是立刻就吸住了Anthony的阴茎，那舒爽的快感让Anthony没忍住低骂了一声紧接着抱起了Tony。一下子失去支撑的Tony本能地抱住了Anthony的脖子不让自己滑下去，然而却更加方便了对方插入他体内的动作。Anthony抱着Tony从实验椅走到办公椅旁，途中利用走路时的自然颠簸抓住Tony的臀部一下接着一下操干着他的阴穴。受到刺激的阴茎很快再度充血挺立，等Anthony抱着Tony坐在了办公椅上时，他已经完全硬了起来。

Tony咬着牙不适地扭动着身子试图调整姿势好让自己的腿能碰到地面，但碍于身高差距，他到底只能双腿悬空地坐在了Anthony的阴茎上。

“自己动，我想看你骑我。”Anthony拍拍Tony的屁股命令道。

“操你的！”Tony红着脸骂道，说着就想从Anthony身上起来但很快就被对方扣着腰用力地按了回去。直接顶上子宫口的阴茎让Tony瞬间脱力叫了出声，他不甘地瞪着眼前的人正要抗议，却被对方笑着打断了。

“你不会以为我做一次就满足吧？”Anthony说着打了个响指，紧接着一个有些微微热度的硬物便贴上Tony的臀缝，同时一双骨节分明的金属手按在了他的肩膀上。

猜测到是什么站在了自己身后的Tony瞬间瞪大了眼睛，Anthony轻笑着亲了亲Tony的嘴角，一边指挥着盔甲在Tony的臀缝上磨蹭起来，一边威胁道：

“如果你好好表现让我满意，我们今天就到此为止。不然，我就让它操你一整天。”

“你！”Tony不可置信地瞪着Anthony，怎么会有人丧心病狂到这个地步，居然给自己的盔甲装那种东西，虽然他也有想过，不，打住，他才没有Anthony这么变态，操他的！

“你知道我可以做到的，我甚至可以让它把你困在高潮的边缘整整一天，让你完全疯狂失去理智。你会求我给你高潮，然后我会操你，一次又一次，直到你晕过去又醒过来，直到你每一张嘴都灌满我的精液。你想要这样吗？嗯？你想要这样吗Tony？”

Tony咬着唇吞下了一声战栗的呻吟，湿着眼睛狠狠地瞪了Anthony一眼，最终还是不甘地摆起了腰。

Anthony满意地靠在了办公椅上枕着自己的双臂欣赏着Tony给他带来的表演和服务。这个男人倔强但并不固执，没有经历过创伤的内心柔软得有些惊人，就像一只有着利爪和尖牙的小猫咪，虽然总是不听话地乱抓乱咬，但终究只是无关痛痒的攻击。Anthony抚摸着Tony柔软的棕发，一边让他加快速度一边却又恶劣地玩弄着他的乳头打乱他的节奏，但这个男人到底只是瞪了他一眼没有说别的。这样表面反抗但实则顺从的模样实在让Anthony越看越喜欢，毕竟这么可爱的猫咪可不是在哪儿都能找到的，既然误打误撞到了他这里来，那就乖乖待着别想走了。

完。


End file.
